L'esprit d'équipe de Teikou
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya était très important pour tous les membres de la génération des miracles. Bien peu se l'expliquaient, mais ce jeune garçon, malgré le peu de présence qu'il possédait, était contre toutes attentes le véritable point faible de tous ces génies du basketball. GoM/Kuroko, AkaKuro!


**Titre: **_L'esprit d'équipe de Teikou  
_**Genre: **_Humor et romance, mais surtout humour  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_GoM/Kuroko, surtout de l'Akashi/Kuroko._

**Note: **_C'est une fic que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire. Ce n'est rien de merveilleux, mais j'espère que ça vous apportera un petit sourire. J'adore imaginer Kuroko comme ça, ça lui va vraiment bien._

_Ça se passe à l'époque de Teikou. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais ré-écrire une fic qui se passe à ce moment-là, mais en quelque chose d'un peu plus angst. Je vous reviendrai surement avec ça!_

_Allez, une bonne lecture! Si vous avez une âme charitable, n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya était très important pour tous les membres de la génération des miracles. Bien peu se l'expliquaient, mais ce jeune garçon, malgré le peu de présence qu'il possédait, était contre toutes attentes le véritable point faible de tous ces génies du basketball.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu penser que Kuroko était le plus important pour Aomine. Ce dernier était particulièrement possessif de son ombre, allant jusqu'à l'accaparer dans ses temps libres – sans vraiment l'avouer, toutefois. L'appeler Tetsu était une façon de plus d'affirmer sa possessivité sur le jeune garçon.

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe montraient quant à eux leur affection de différentes façons, non moins évidentes. Kise était de loin le plus expressif de tous : entre les câlins et les déclarations d'amour enflammées, la subtilité lui faisait affreusement défaut.

Midorima, quant à lui, montrait si ardemment son mécontentement par rapport à Kuroko que ses véritables sentiments n'en devenaient que plus évidents. Personne, dans leur entourage, n'en était dupe. Kise s'amusait à le taquiner, pendant que, le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues, il assurait d'une voix ferme qu'il ne se souciait pas du tout de lui.

Murasakibara n'était pas non plus des plus subtils. Si l'on excluait Akashi, dont les ordres étaient absolus, il n'acceptait de partager ses confiseries préférées qu'avec Kuroko. Il était aussi étonnamment affectueux avec lui, allant jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras sans raison apparente.

Toutefois, la personne la plus possessive de Kuroko n'était nul autre qu'Akashi. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, bien que plus discret que les autres membres, n'en était pas moins le plus obsessif. Quiconque osait toucher à un seul cheveu du membre fantôme de leur équipe subissait l'une de ses très ingénieuses tortures.

Bien sûr, étant le garçon qu'il était, Akashi ne montrait jamais directement son attachement pour Kuroko. Cela dit, l'équipe n'était pas pour autant dans l'ignorance. La première personne à le remarquer fut le principal concerné. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il n'en dit pas un mot et laissa leur capitaine agir à sa guise.

Peu à peu, l'équipe fut mise au courant et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tous purent réaliser à quel point son obsession n'était pas des plus saines. Il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de Kuroko, ainsi que ceux avec qui il interagissait. Dès que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était pas satisfait, Akashi agissait pour régler ses problèmes, trouvant des solutions dépassant l'entendement.

C'est ainsi que les membres de la fameuse équipe de Teikou commencèrent à se détacher de leur fantôme, sentant le regard menaçant de leur capitaine chaque fois qu'ils lui parlaient. Kuroko, comme à son habitude, le remarqua et leur demanda à tour de rôle pourquoi ils le fuyaient. Armés du peu de subtilités qui les caractérisait, ils essayèrent de mentir à leur façon – Kise en démentant véhément, Aomine en le traitant d'imbécile, Midorima en argüant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches et Murasakibara en lui assurant qu'il n'aimait pas partager ses casse-croute.

Évidemment, Kuroko ne fut dupe de personne. Toutefois, il préféra aller voir la source du problème pour régler les choses pour de bon.

Quand Kuroko fut enfin seul avec Akashi, il lui demanda, sans préambules :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fuit?

Le capitaine afficha un rictus et plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleutés du garçon devant lui. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Kuroko savait tout ce qui se passait; après tout, ses dons d'observation étaient exceptionnels. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de mentir comme les autres, il s'approcha de lui et passa presque doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Tu m'appartiens, Tetsuya. Ne te soucie pas de ce que les autres te disent. Ils ont simplement peur de moi, comme il se doit.

Le membre fantôme ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Au contraire, un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il répondit, sans aucune gêne :

- Je ne suis pas une chose, Akashi-kun.

- Non, admit le capitaine, tu es un être humain à part entière qui sait se tenir droit devant moi. Cependant, j'ai un droit absolu sur toi, puisque je suis celui qui ai découvert ton talent.

Il n'y avait aucune question dans sa déclaration, qu'une certitude qui toujours l'accompagnait. Les yeux bleus de Kuroko, toujours aussi vides en apparence, se plongèrent encore plus dans ceux vairons de son vis-à-vis. Akashi avait toujours raison, peu importe si ses affirmations sonnaient affreusement faux.

- Je sais, Akashi-kun.

Son ton n'avait pas changé, ni son expression faciale, mais quelque chose, dans son regard, montrait sa défaite. C'est pourquoi Akashi, avec le même rictus, se pencha pour lui voler un court baiser. Kuroko ne flancha pas, ne ferma même pas les yeux. Quand Akashi le relâcha, il se contenta de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, encore rêveur de l'échange qu'il venait de vivre.

Akashi, de son côté, le fixait avec le même regard qu'il lui réservait : un mélange de possessivité, d'affection et d'obsession. La définition Akashienne de l'amour. Kuroko le savait mieux que personne, c'est pourquoi il se tut et laissa un petit sourire monter sur son visage.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Kuroko finit par faire une expression un peu triste et, tout en regardant vers le sol, il s'exclama :

- Je suis content qu'Akashi-kun m'aime bien, mais j'aimerais aussi me réconcilier avec le reste de l'équipe.

Akashi se plongea dans une très longue réflexion. Finalement, il s'approcha de Kuroko, le prit par les épaules et, le forçant à le regarder, il lui affirma :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout régler.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges quitta les lieux; il avait un plan à mettre à exécution. Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Kuroko sourit de contentement. Son propre plan s'était formidablement déroulé.

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu comme avant. Les membres de la Génération des Miracles reparlaient tous à Kuroko, pendant que leur capitaine ne les quittait pas des yeux. Ils étaient peut-être un peu plus nerveux, mais n'en étaient pas moins soulagés de pouvoir de nouveau faire la conversation à l'objet de leur affection.

Celui qui contrôlait véritablement la Génération des miracles n'était pas Akashi, mais bien Kuroko. Personne ne le sut jamais, sauf ce dernier, qui n'hésita pas à utiliser son ascendant pour régler les problèmes au sein de l'équipe.

Kuroko était à lui tout seul l'esprit d'équipe de Teikou, après tout.


End file.
